Kyra Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...all bets are off as Jo heads to Las Vegas." Announcer: "And meets an insane psychopath who murdered her own parents." Katie: "I know the secret side of my sister Samantha she never lets us see. She's absolutely crazy!" Brooke: "Samantha suffers a mental illness and she needs to seek professional help before the monster inside of her hurts someone else." Samantha: "I keep the monster caged inside, but it cannot be controlled! Somebody please stop this monster! Make it stop!" screams Ling: "Sammy!" Brooke: "I talked to a psychiatrist last week. He told me that Sammy had a nightmare about turning into a murderous monster. She has a dark side and she is afraid it might come out and strike again." Samantha: "Stay away from me, the beast is loose! It's ugly, and it will strike!" Announcer: "But when and where will Samantha's dark side strike next?" Samantha: "Please help me!" Submission Reel Jo: "You are with me in Las Vegas to meet a girl suffering a mental illness." Katie: "Hello i'm Katie." Jamie: "I'm Jamie." Katie: "I have 4 siblings, my twin brother Ken, Ling, age 10, Samantha, age 11, and Brooke, age 15 1/2, and my son Tommy, age 4." Samantha: "Please leave me alone.. Please, don't go near me!!" Katie: "Samantha is suffering a mental illness, and killed my mom and dad Katie Sr. and Daniel courtsey of her evil side." see a picture of Daniel and Katie Senior Katie: "We were at their funerals, Samantha was quiet she was whispering 'I'm sorry mom and dad but I had to do it...'." Jamie: "Courstey of her evil side, she has been expelled from 361 schools but she now attends a special needs school." Tommy:DON'T SAY THAT! Katie: "My son Tommy is violent, snatches toys from Samantha, throws fits, swears, and even got kicked out of pre-school." Samantha: "Hi Jo-Jo I'm Samantha, I'm 11 years old, please come and save me from myself." see Samantha, with a Chilly Willy plush doll toy Observation Begins Katie: "Come on in..." Jo: "Oh thank you." comes in Katie: "Thank you for being here, please help Samantha...." Jo: "Okay.." Katie: "She is in her room." goes to Samantha's room to look at lots of stuffed animals and toys where Samantha she is holding a Kirby and a Cat plush doll while crying Jo: "Samantha." Samantha: "Help me, please........." Jo: "It's okay Samantha, I'm here." tries to smile Samantha: "Thank you." Jo: "Why did you kill your parents?" Samantha: "Because of my evil side wanted me to...I'm scared of my own evil side because it wants me to hurt someone else, but I don't really want to do it....." Katie: "Samantha has a split personality disorder." Samantha: "I feel like a monster," hides in a pool of plush toys Samantha: "My plush dolls are my only friends....." Jo: "Why is that?" Katie: "Samantha is bullied constantly in the school she now goes to because of her split personality disorder." Samantha: "They call me names, give me the middle finger, my teacher Ms. Conny doesn't mind my evil side. Oh, Jo-Jo, please tell me what to do." Dinnertime Jo: "Later that night, it was time for dinner." sets the table Katie: "Tommy, Dinnertime!" Tommy: "Mommy, can we have Popeye's for dinner tonight?" Katie: "No Tommy, we are having spaghetti carbonara with homemade garlic bread and salad." Tommy: " I WANT POPEYES!" Katie:" Thomas Walton Kyra, this is your warning. If you continue to misbehave because we are not having Popeye's you will go into the Naughty Platform. " throws peanuts at Samantha and screams Katie: "RIGHT! Naughty boy! You are going to the Naughty Platform for misbehaving!" takes Tommy to the Naughty Platform Katie: " Thomas Walton Kyra. I am placing you here because you misbehaved and threw peanuts at your auntie. Stay there for 4 minutes. Also I am taking away your Blues Clues DVDs for two days. Naughty little boy!" Tommy: I WANT MY BLUEEESSS CLUEES DVDSSSS!" Katie: "That yelling allows me to take away your Squacky and Apollo dolls too." Tommy: "I WANT APOLLO AND SQUACKY!" 4 minutes later Katie: I want you to say sorry to Mommy and Aunt Samantha for misbehaving. Tommy: "Sorry Mommy, sorry Auntie Samantha. Katie: "Give us a hug. " serves the dinner Bedtime wraps her arms around a Woody Woodpecker plush toy and slips into bed Samantha: "Woody, if my evil side comes back, please make her go away!" picks up a Pikachu plush and holds it close to her body Samantha: "You too, Pikachu. Hey, that rhymes!" picks up a toy raccoon, Tanuki and helds it close to her Samantha: "Make my evil side go away Tanuki!" picks up a Pudsey Bear Samantha: "Pudsey...." Jo: "Samantha where did you get all these toys?" Samantha: "I got 40 for Christmas, 10 for my 11th birthday, and 50 from Gameworks..." Jo: "As i observed Samantha's room, it was filled with loads of plush dolls, 6 on her bed and 94 on her floor, such as Pikachu, Woody Woodpecker, and a raccoon plush named Tanuki,and Children In Need's Pudsey Bear." Brooke: "My sister has about 100 plushies." Jo: "That is alot of plush dolls!" picks up a Mesprit Plush, holding it tightly Jo: "Do you have a hard time sleeping?" Samantha: "Yes, i am quite afraid that someone might kill me in my sleep, i like to sleep alone.." Jo: "Okay." picks up her Mucinex Mr. Mucus plush Samantha: "This is Mr. Mucus. He is funny and I like watching him in the commercials!" picks up Tanuki Jo: "What's this?" Samantha: "That's my toy raccoon Tanuki." The Meeting Jo: "I saw your sister's room, where did she get all of those stuffed animals?" Jamie: "Jo, she was brilliant at machine cranes she got 50 from crane machines mostly UFO Catchers, and 10 for her Birthday, 40 for Christmas. " Katie: "She treats them as her only friends." Ken: "According to her psychiatrist, Dr. Conrad Neumann, she was diagnosed with a mental illness. She is on a special medication that controls her split personality disorder." Family Routine and Ken come to the living room to meet Jo, followed by Samantha (clutching a Sonic the Hedgehog plush toy in her arms), Brooke, Tommy, and Ling Jo: "All right everybody, I brought in a schedule for family routine." Ken: "Also sometimes Toy Consfication doesn't work because Samantha sees it as bullying, so be careful..." Jo: "Samantha." Samantha: "Yes?" Jo: "I am just here to help you, okay?" Samantha: "Yes." Naughty Platform Jo: "It wasn't long until Tommy started to annoy Samantha by asking her if he could have Azelf." is playing with a Mesprit, Uxie, Azelf plushies while singing Samantha: "The question asked in order to save her life or take it...." comes in ignores him and continues singing Tommy: "SAMANTHA! I WANT TO PLAY WITH AZELF!" Samantha: "No." Tommy: "What did you say?" Samantha: "You heard me! no, you'll break it!" Jo: "But Samantha was having none of it." Samantha: "I don't want Tommy playing with my toys because he might destroy them, or worse..." and Samantha tug on the Azelf plush Samantha: "Let go!" Voice in Samantha's head: "Samantha...." lets go of the Azelf plush Samantha: "What are you doing? leave me alone!" Voice in Samantha's head: "You see that as bullying don't you?" whimpers as she gets a bullying flashback about her toys getting taken off her, then goes to her evil side slaps Samantha Ling: "Snap out of it!" Katie: "What is going on here?" sees the Azelf doll in Tommy's hand Katie: "Thomas Walton Kyra! you know better!" takes the Azelf off Tommy and gives it back to Samantha, and puts him on the Naughty Platform Katie: "Stay there for 4 minutes!" checks the Azelf doll for any tears or damages Reflection Room Jo: "I'm now going to introduce the Reflection Room, located in the dining room." (with Woody Woodpecker in her arms), Katie, Tommy, Brooke, Jamie, Ken and Ling follow Jo to the dining room Jo: "Samantha, this is where you go if your split personality happens, and Tommy, you wil go in the Naughty Platform if you make Samantha's evil side come." Samantha and Tommy: "Understood!" Jo: "It wasn't long before Samantha turned to her evil side and kicked Ken." Ken: "Samantha, look at me please. Kicking hurts, very much. This is your first warning. If you kick me again, you are going to the Reflection Room. Do you understand me?" Samantha: "Yes, but I really hate it when my dark side takes over. It won't leave me alone." Ken: Samantha, that's backtalk and will warrant the reflection room. (Ken takes Samantha to the reflection room) Lose What You Like Chart Thought Box Jo: "I'd like to introduce the Thought Box." Ownard Jo: "The Family was outside for a walk." (with Pikachu in her arms), Tommy, Ken, Katie, Brooke, Jamie, Jo, and Ling are outside for a walk Samamtha: (singing) "Round we go, the world is spinning, when it stops, it's just the beginning, sun comes up we live and we cry, sun comes down and we all die." turns around Jo: "Did she say something?" Katie: "She was singing." Ken: "Sammy?" DVD Meeting Tommy and Samantha vs. the Babysitter Jo: "Katie, Jamie, and Ken were going to a dance, Brooke was hanging out with her friends, they hired a babysitter named Jamie Dumais." Katie: "Samantha's bedtime is at 9:30, Tommy's is at 7:30, Samantha has peanut allergies." Jamie Dumais: "Undestood." Katie: "Samantha, she has a mental illness and refuses to sleep at night without at least one stuffed animal." Jamie Dumais: "Okay." and Jamie Kyra leave Tommy: "(bleep)!" Jamie Dumais: "Okay, Tommy, you're going on the Naughty Platform. That was not a nice word." is in her bedroom, having a tea party with her stuffed animals, Woody Woodpecker, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Chilly Willy, Pikachu, Kirby, Hello Kitty, Danger Mouse and Penfold Samantha: "Would you like some tea, Woody Woodpecker?" Dumais goes upstairs Jamie Dumais: "So, you're Samantha." Samantha: "Yes." Jamie: "Do you like these toys." Samantha: "They're my friends." Jamie: "Oh, so this is Chilly Willy. He's my favorite, he's such a cutie." Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts